


Light Up

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Family is what I need [2]
Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: Childbirth, Family Bonding, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Rape Recovery, no roger, not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: Brianna has been mad, but now, she sees that she shouldn't. From now on, she might just settle on being happy.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Series: Family is what I need [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627171
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	Light Up

**Author's Note:**

> Bday gift for my friend A and again, no roger cause I hate him and Jamie should've been allowed to hold his babies okay?

Brianna has been all over the map with how she feels about this man. This man, who is her father, who made her, but didn’t get to raise her. Who sent her, along with her mother through the stones, expecting to die for his country.

She’s been mad, mad at her mother for marrying twice, in two timelines, she’s been mad at this man for not wanting to just escape to somewhere with them, for not putting them above his country and she’s been mad at Frank for raising her so wonderfully that she’s not exactly open to another man being her daddy.

She’s been mad at herself, for blaming her mother for going after what is clearly her soulmate. She’s been mad at herself for being mad at Frank, her Daddy, who gave up on so many things for so long, just to have her in his life.

She’s had to change her mind on being mad at Jamie, too, because this man clearly cares deeply for her mother, for her, and for family. It is also very clear, that he has fought for long enough in his life to never have been able to live with himself if he’d have left the battle of Culloden.

He’s talked more about Paris with her, while they do the work needed, while they hunt together and she’s heard how excited he was for that baby, how right it felt for him, in spite of everything that was going on. He hasn’t talked much about what happened, and her mother hasn’t either, but Brianna knows it left them gutted. Even she, carrying that disgusting mans’ baby, can’t imagine losing it.

She has the baby girl in the middle of the night and her mother is there and she’s never been as glad for it. Jamie is hovering by her face, stroking her hair out of the way and looking like he might just cry. He’s worried, both she and her mother can see that plain as day, but he’s trying to stay strong for her and she can see it shine in his face.

“It’s alright Da, I’ll be alright,” Brianna stammers out and then negates any effect it could have by screaming her way through another contraction. Her mother laughs where she’s delivering the baby and then instructs Brianna and then suddenly, there’s high pitched screaming in the little dark house and Brianna can only smile.

She’s exhausted, so she holds the girl for only a minute, kissing her head, seeing the red hair and the little face and smiling. This little girl is going to be hers, just hers.

She is so close to falling asleep, not able to hold onto this little bundle for a second longer and she reaches out for someone and it him, he’s there, looking at them with soft eyes, mouth in a little ‘o’ like he can barely believe that they’re there in front of him.

“Could you take her, Da? I’m so tired.” Brianna says, voice low and weak after all the screaming and he does not hesitate to take the babe from her arms. He looks so natural, so _right_ with a baby in his arms and she glances over to her mother, who is rinsing out the clothes and taking away the sheets that are worst off and sees that she’s just as taken away by the sight.

He looks as if that baby is the only thing in the world that’s important and Brianna is suddenly slammed with the sorrow that Jamie, her Da, has sired three children but barely gotten to hold any of them as babes, and never acknowledged as their dad. It’s right then and there that she decides that this girl is not only hers, she’s his too.

Every chance she gets, Brianna delights in saying “little Carrie and her grandpa” and see Jamie’s face light up like he’s been given a gift.

She’ll be perfectly happy living here, on a farm, 200 years before she’s born, seeing her Da smile like that.


End file.
